


Bedtime Story

by CDForJ2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDForJ2/pseuds/CDForJ2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1108衍生，Dean为了能让Sam的脑瓜里别再想任何和Lucifer和笼子有关的东西，开玩笑地提出给他弟弟讲个睡前故事，结果最后却坑了自己。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story

Title：Bedtime Story  
CP：Sam/Dean  
Rating：NC-17  
Warning：OOC！PWP！  
Summary：1108衍生，Dean为了能让Sam的脑瓜里别再想任何和Lucifer和笼子有关的东西，开玩笑地提出给他弟弟讲个睡前故事，结果最后却坑了自己。

“你他妈就不能停下一分钟不去想那该死的Lucifer和笼子吗？”Dean打开地堡的大门拽过Sam的肩膀粗暴地一把推进去。  
Sam跌跌撞撞地下楼，不自觉地提高音量冲着身后的Dean吼道：“我没办法不想Dean，我怕这是上帝告诉我要回去的信号，我真的一点儿也不想回去，可是这一切都是我的错，我必须承担这个错误所带来的后果，而如果这就是后果呢？”  
“那不是上帝告诉你的信息，你难道不知道那个该死的老头儿已经消失了很久吗？”Dean卸下肩上的背包扔在桌上，烦躁地揉着太阳穴，语气里尽是疲惫，“我们能不能别想这个？至少今晚，现在去洗个澡好好睡一觉，所有的事情等明天醒来再想办法好吗？”  
Sam听得出来Dean有多累，顿时语气软了下来，耷拉下耳朵点头，“好吧。”  
几个小时前经历了被一个没有任何超能力的人类小妞敲晕这样的糗事，再加上一路开车回来，Dean洗澡时脑袋还有些昏昏沉沉，即便这样在从浴室出来之后还是放心不下地走向了Sam的房间，事实证明他这个长腿弟弟真是一点儿也不省心。  
轻轻推开Sam半开的房门，出现在他眼前的是Sam盘腿头低着坐在床上的场景，如果不是看到Sam的手指不停地相互交叉转动，他会以为坐在床上的是一具没有生命的僵尸。“你在干吗？”  
Sam有点儿被吓一跳，闻声抬起头，“我...我睡不着，所以在想事情。”  
“看在上帝的份上，我都跟你说了多少遍了，那不是上帝！没有Lucifer，没有笼子，我们总会找到别的方法的，只不过先暂且休息一个晚上好吗？”  
“一安静下来我脑子里就会不断重复那些画面......”  
Dean一屁股坐上Sam的床，拍拍Sam的肩膀示意他给自己腾个位置，“OK，现在是这样的，我要发挥我这个大哥的作用了。”Dean摆好枕头垫着后背坐在床上拍拍身边的位置，“Come on！”  
“呃，你什么意思？”  
“睡前故事和摇篮曲啊，很快你就会在我怀里睡得像个小宝宝了。”他甚至还笑着对Sam张开了手臂。  
这是第一次Dean没有因为性爱而主动要求他同床睡，以往Sam想这么做的时候都会被Dean一脚踹下去说他娘。  
好吧，去他的Lucifer，去他的笼子，去他的上帝。现在他要一头扎进哥哥的怀里。  
Sam扑进Dean怀里的动作有些太用力，以至于他哥捂着胸口叫痛，一巴掌朝着Sam的头呼过去，“你个死小子就不能轻点儿吗！”  
Sam揉揉脑袋讨好地半个身子趴在Dean身上细细亲吻那丰润的嘴唇。短暂的亲吻结束后，Dean给两人盖上了毯子，胳膊圈着他那最近又瘦了一圈的弟弟，开始了他们的睡前故事。

“在很久很久以前有一头麋鹿，他长得很高大强壮，可是就是脑子有点儿问题，可能是妈妈在生他的时候不小心一屁股坐在了他脑袋上，总之他比其他正常的麋鹿要笨，他不知道什么该吃什么不该吃，所以经常会错吃了东西拉肚子。”Dean靠着枕头讲得津津有味，但是Sam的脸色越来越难看。他就知道他的哥哥绝对不会那么好心给他讲一个正常的睡前故事。  
“我那是肠胃比较敏感！”Sam扭过头冲着Dean不满地大叫。  
“嘿，我又没说你，好好听着。”Dean一本正经地继续编故事，“在他经历了无数个吃错东西拉肚子之后的夜晚之后，他终于遇到了他这一生中最美好的人，哦不对，最美好的事物。那是一只非常帅气聪明的......”  
“松鼠。”Sam毫不犹豫地打断了Dean的话。  
“NO！”Dean拍掉Sam放在他肚子上的手继续说道：“那是一只被很多小动物喜欢的非常聪明的......”  
“松鼠。”  
Dean冲Sam瞪着眼睛，然后思索了几秒之后他确实也没有想到更好的选择，“好吧，松鼠，但是也是一只非常酷的松鼠。他很聪明，他只需要轻轻敲一敲就知道哪个坚果好吃，而且他跑得也很快......”  
Sam又轻轻飘来了一句：“但是有一双罗圈腿。”  
“嘿！松鼠本来腿就很短，怎么可能罗圈啊！”话说出口Dean才发觉似乎有哪里不对。  
“是啊，不但短还是罗圈腿。”  
“看来你已经完全不需要我的故事了。”Dean把Sam从他的胸膛上推开刚掀开毯子正要下床就被Sam一把拽了回来。  
Sam利用身高优势完全压倒在了Dean身上，“谁说我不需要的，只不过我想到了更好的主意。”  
Dean还没来得及问Sam是什么主意就被解开了浴袍，Sam微凉的双手触摸到他温暖的身体所带来的刺激瞬间点燃了俩人的欲望，Sam俯下身在他的耳边低语：“继续讲你的故事。”  
Sam的舌尖顺着Dean的耳廓滑到脖子，透过皮肤能清晰地感觉到舌尖下快速跳动的脉搏，即便已经经历了无数次，可是每一次轻柔的触碰都能让他变得像个未经人事的小姑娘一般紧张。不满Dean的沉默，Sam对着他长着雀斑的锁骨咬了一口，“讲故事。”  
“你说真的Sam？现在你要我给你讲故事？”  
Sam的嘴巴放过已经被舔湿的乳头抬起头笑着说：“对啊，有助于睡眠，而且还事半功倍哦。”  
Sam的手伸进Dean的短裤握住渐渐苏醒的阴茎，舌头不停戳弄着另一边乳头，Dean声音发颤着继续讲故事：“松鼠...松鼠在麋鹿又一次试图吃有毒素的草的时候碰到了他并且及时阻止了他。”  
“听起来是只善良的松鼠。”Sam一把拽到了Dean的短裤张口含住了他半勃的性器。  
“啊......”Dean的头后仰着大口喘气，颤颤巍巍地说道：“他当然是只善良的松鼠，他可是全世界最酷的松鼠。  
“至少有个很棒的屁股。”  
“闭嘴！”Dean把Sam的头按回到自己的阴茎上，“要听故事就给我好好吸。”  
Sam倒也没介意Dean刚才的粗暴，专心舔弄着嘴里的性器。  
“自从那次之后他们就成为了好朋友，松鼠会找些麋鹿能吃的坚果剥好给他吃，麋鹿也会在天冷的时候把松鼠护在身下给他温暖。”  
“现在我也要给你温暖了。”话音刚落，Sam就曲起Dean的双腿让他的后穴完全暴露在眼前，眼神在那里一瞬间的短暂停留后，Sam的舌尖就戳进了因为洗澡还稍稍湿润的穴口，他甚至还能闻到淡淡的沐浴液的清香。  
“啊......”对Dean来说，对他影响最大的不是Sam的阴茎，即便经常会被那玩意儿操得下不了床，可是Sam的舌头总能让他瞬间瘫软。不管是在舔他的乳头还是穴口，那湿滑的触感像大麻一样能让人瞬间忘记一切，仿佛置身在云雾里。所以他也很少让Sam用舌头操他，因为每次他都坚持不了多久就会哑着嗓子射出来。  
Sam突然停下了动作，“Dean？故事。”  
“哦耶稣啊！”  
“呃说真的，我并不希望这个故事和耶稣扯上任何关系。”  
“OK，给我一分钟让我想想。”Dean的大脑在Sam把舌头操进他后穴的那一刻就已经停止运转了，他甚至都不知道刚才说了些什么。  
“好吧，你先想，我继续。”Sam的舌头又重新回到了Dean的穴口，那里已经被唾液湿润，舌尖进出得更加容易。Dean的双手把身下的床单抓得皱皱巴巴，牙齿咬着下唇可是依然阻挡不了那溢出的呻吟。

“Dean，我想操你。”Sam抬起头亲吻着Dean的大腿内侧，同时往他的穴口直接伸进了两根手指。  
“该死的，那就做啊！”Dean早就巴不得Sam直接操进来了，不管怎么说，被操射总比被舔射要好些。  
“可是你还没有讲完你的故事，你想好后面的情节了吗？”Sam艰难地戳进了第三根手指，惹得Dean又是一阵呻吟。  
“我想好了我想好了，你进来我就开始讲。”   
Sam在Dean腰后垫上了枕头，拿出床头抽屉的润滑剂抹在自己早就勃起的阴茎上，对准Dean的穴口慢慢操了进去。尽管Dean容纳Sam的阴茎已经变得越来越容易，但是在没有足够润滑的情况下还是免不了一丝疼痛。  
“好了，你可以动了。”  
“你还没开始讲故事。”  
“操！”Sam Winchester绝对是天下最讨人厌的婊子！Dean在心里默默腹诽，短暂的思考过后才继续了他的故事，与此同时Sam也开始慢慢地在他身体里抽插，“有一天麋鹿又想去吃一种草，这个时候松鼠告诉他那个草是有毒的吃了会死的，可是不知道为什么，这一次麋鹿就特别坚信自己是对的，他执意要吃那棵草。松鼠很着急，可是他又没有任何办法可以证明那棵草是有毒的，他不知道为什么这一次麋鹿不愿意相信他了，他们大眼瞪小眼地对峙着，谁也不肯让步。“  
Sam比那头麋鹿聪明多了，他听得出来他哥的弦外之音，他俯下身子封住了Dean的嘴唇，加快了操弄的速度。  
高潮之后的两人平躺在床上不停地喘着粗气，Sam望着房顶问道：“故事的结局是什么？”  
“这取决于你Sam。”  
Sam扭过头来正对上他哥的眼睛，良久的沉默过后他笑着吻上了那双全世界最漂亮的眼睛。

如果他们的生活真的像麋鹿松鼠那么简单就好了。

 

FIN  
2015.12.19


End file.
